gleefanfictionsomethingnewfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TaylorSwift-FinchelFan/Milestones - Spoilers
Introduction I decided to post the milestones in Something New. Here I will post some big things, not too detailed, but some things you can look forward to in the upcoming episodes. Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Saying Good-Bye is Hard Enough Synopsis Someone's leaving McKinely High from the Glee Club! Now its down to fourteen kids. The Love Square: Jade, Jonas, Audrey, Caylex *Two weeks has passed since the Hivers date *Caylex's jealous *Audrey and Jonas have problems with the bills and the pregnancy *Jade seems not too happy about the Caylex and Audrey get together Carter *Spoiler: Carter's the one leaving McKinely High *He's moving out of state *He sings one song *The song is the last scene in the episode B, : Cover Background for Saying Good-Bye is Hard Enough: http://aoao2.deviantart.com/gallery/ Emily and New Directions *Emily seems to be the most depressed about Carter's leaving *This hints that she may have a crush on Carter *Emily and Carter are very close, friendship wise *Emily sets up a song to sing *The song is sung by New Directions When Valentine's Rolled Around: Synopsis It's Valentine's and Glee Club spends the week singing Love Songs. Kenny, Jonas, Caylex, Audrey, and Jade *Kenny and Jonas: These tight best friends talk about love and Jade *Caylex sings a song to Audrey *Caylex talks/argues with Jonas about Jade *Caylex hints that he still likes Jade, even though he's with Audrey *Jonas and Jade sing a duet together making Caylex more furious Songs *As a treat and a love song *It's suggested by Leo when they're suppose to be working on Regionals songs *The ND Boys (excluding Dustin and Kenny) sing a group song by a boy band to their girlfriends *In return for the song, the ND Girls (excluding Emily and Kaylie) sing a love song tot their boyfriends *The last song is a group number SKIPPING NET EPISODE Once in a Lifetime Chance: Synopsis Taylor Swift somehow found out that New Directions had done a tribute to her and she lets them open for her at her next concert. Taylor Swift *Taylor Swift calls Will and askes New Directions to perform Jade and Caylex with Audrey and Jonas *Caylex breaks up with Audrey because he can't get her out of his mind *Jade and Caylex get back together *Audrey and Jonas get back together *Jonas tells Jade he never had first kiss; Well one that actually counts *Jade kisses Jonas *Caylex watches Jade kiss Jonas but doesn't say anything Songs *Two songs are featured in this episode *Both by New Directions Skipping Episode 14 Episode 15: From the Heart: Synopsis Its Regionals and it has New Directions nervous and stoked! But with Sue's evil ways, anything can happen... ND Boys *The boys have a scene in the gym *They talk about Regionals and the songs *Sue kicks them out of the gym ND Girls *The ND Girls have a scene in the choir room *They talk about Regionals and the songs *Nicole sings a song Sue Sylvester *This is the second episode where Sue has been in *She's up to her evil ways *Becky's back *Becky's still her right-hand girl Regionals *New Directions face Carlton Mockingbirds, an all boy school, equal to Dalton *New Directions also face Natural Talent Songs *There will be five songs in this episode *One song is a solo by Nicole *Three songs are a group song *One song is a duet Hope you enjoyed these spoilers! Category:Blog posts